Computer productivity applications include functionality for attaching or “pinning” various user interface (“UI”) elements to displayed content. For example, a productivity application may include functionality allowing a user to initiate the display of a calendar UI element within an e-mail application and subsequently pin the calendar as a task pane at another location within the e-mail application. A drawback associated with the aforementioned functionality is that the pinning of content elements is displayed to the user in an instantaneous manner. That is, users are not provided with a sense of how a particular UI element transitions from its initial position in the display prior to being pinned. This lack of transitioning behavior may be confusing and jarring to many users. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments described herein have been made.